Black Experiment
by Rock D the hedgehog
Summary: An Au Story where during the creating of Project: Shadow, the was an unforeseen incident where Shadow truly had a twin whom was termed Project: Hazard their lives were torn apart during the Ark attack n' in time fate will bring them back together again against a more common foe whom had more to do than just exterminating a whole planet. Hope ya like n' please no rude comments
1. Writers Info

Note from Writer: This is an oddball story I came up with some time ago n' struggled to get it going maybe some motivations from interested people may help get it on a roll. The characters in it are as termed by the AU most still have same names but different personalities due to different outcome in this story.

in set of character information before the actual chapter

Shadow- Majority the same with the incident n' loss of Maria only this Shadow has a slight difference with one violet eye n' one red eye as with Hazard being blue eyes they believed the DNA from the two being attached to each other before being pulled from the pod the first time may had affected his eye color a bit. He does recall more of his past as well only bits were blurry due to him not wanting to remember them.

Sonic- In this Au he had been more inclined with helping Tails after an accident left the poor fox unable to walk, he's smarter than normal n' in a accident before he met shadow had made a cybernetic arm up to his elbow to replace the one he lost from a mistake with Eggman. The thing with this Sonic is that his fur is a normal blue till you hit near the ends of his head quills as they start to turn a darker tone n' his green eyes have hints of gold in them.

Black Doom- In the AU he's a lot less power hungry unlike his few brothers Wrath, Death, Plague, n' Naugus. Having taken the role of caretaker of Hazard after finding 'em on the Ark he acquired the use of shifting into a hedgehog for Hazard's comfort n' eventually sticks to using it all the time even after finding Shadow n' meeting Sonic. He makes a promise to protect Mobius for Hazard n' Shadow's sake as he felt the need to do so.

Hazard- (Scourge alternate) in this Au Hazard is Shadow's twin sibling whom was separated by the Ark attack n' cared for by Black Doom. A set of black markings, tail similar to Eclipse's, n' spikes running down the back are a few of the exterior affects of the blackarms blood in 'em. Hazard cares deeply for the family even with Sonic.

Eclipse- Nothing much was changed in the AU with him, though he loves to Flirt with his siblings Shadow n' Hazard. When Black Death tried to use him against Black Doom Hazard pulls a dirty move to get him on their side n' since that incident he tends to find it a challenge to get one of his siblings to kiss him, yet fails a lot. (lol)

Scourge- yes there are two versions in this story cause I just couldn't help it, in this case he's similar to the usual one illegally zone jumping n' trying to kick Sonic n' Shadow's tails. But after the encounter of his alternate of the realm, he settles down some. No real changes with him just a few additional scars n' a trench coat instead of his usual jacket.


	2. Twins

Black Experiment Ch. 1 -Twins-

Things seemed easy for the longest time for this world when the cures were easily made, but the day NIDS was discovered it became a whole new thing for people to bypass. That was when Gerald Robotnik started to work on the experiments to hopefully make a cure. "You sure this is going to work doctor? last time we tried to make an experiment with the attempted cure to the NIDS it failed" one of the men asked when they looked to his mix of chemicals n' other stuff. The doctor sighed "I can only hope...for Maria's sake" Gerald said worried as he started to put the mixture to work. He knew in a month would tell him about what will come of the chances of maria's survival to the illness 'one of these experiments will work I know it.'

As the weeks passed the labs worked endlessly to make the cure all to the illness only to result in failure, but they hope still that the one started from just a gene mixture would still survive to making said cure. Finally Gerald n' the other lab workers came back into the room "do you think Project: Shadow made it?" one asked nervously as they had yet to keep a living experiment. As they worked to get the covered pod cleared up Gerald's granddaughter Maria had come in "hello grandpa" she said excited as they noted her presence. He picked her up n' placed her in a seat "I pray it is a good day to see a success" Gerald said as they got a look at their project in the making.

To their surprise was that the genes he had started with resulted in an unexpected result in not one, but two small kits "how on mobious did that happen?" a science woman asked as she looked to the vitals "they both are very stable sir." Gerald smiled "even though it is one more than expected n' predicted, but I am pleased to know one of the experiments finished without death on the first stage." The two kits one was Black with signs of red on his body n' white fur, the other was green with hints of black with peach arms chest "wow shadow has a sibling too" Maria said as she looked in the pod. The lab workers soon took the kits out of said containment "Project: shadow n' Project: hazard, who would think that things may work out soon enough we may have that cure."

Time would pass after the two kits were taken out of the containment n' though Project: Shadow was progressing at a great rate, Project: Hazard was not so, the speed was slower that predicted after two months Hazard was the smaller of the two with the growth rate n' once things started getting to the harder ends of testing they took Shadow from Hazard in the hopes that at least one would make it to the end their doubts on the smaller was greater than normal. Most thought with the slowing of progression with the smaller of the two that it would soon die off. "G-Gerald..." the elder heard n' glanced back to see Hazard looking his way "where is brother?"

Having feared the other lab workers would just put the kit to death, he had taken the small one into his own care since he wanted him to live too yet he feared also how different they seemed to be despite being twins "Shadow is off learning a few new things today, he might visit soon." The small green kit smiled lightly before coughing, Hazard had picked up a cold, yet he shouldn't have with whom he was related to 'must be the slow growth that is preventing the immunity' Gerald thought as he lightly picked Hazard up n' sat him in the bed next to his work desk. Shadow visited as often he could since he worried for his twin much like Maria n' Gerald "hey Haz, you feeling better than yesterday?" he asked earning a nod from the smaller kit. Shadow smiled softly laying a hand on the sick one "it's not fair that you get to learn before me..." Hazard said earning a chuckle from his taller twin.

"Soon enough you will I just know it, n' I'll make sure we learn together on most of the lessons" Shadow replied before covering the green kit with a blanket "for now just work on getting better." With a nod he drifted off to sleep while Gerald looked to Shadow "I have made a discovery while checking on your brothers health" he said eliciting shadow to look to him "it would seem the possible reason for his slow progress n' easily getting ill at the moment is due to how much blackarms genome is active in his blood." Shadow looked confused "what does that mean Doctor?" he asked. Gerald then showed Shadow a screen with two DNA settings "you are at roughly thirty-one percent active blackarms where as Hazard is sixty-nine percent active blackarms, yes your both half blooded but it just shows just how different you both are."

The black one nodded "So this climate I heard blackarms live in, is more suitable for Hazard than the Ark is?" he wondered. The elder nodded "it would seem so, the moist warm settings would possibly get that slow progress going again" Gerald replied. Maria was excited as always with knowing she had play buddies even if one wasn't healthy enough to play with her so she would play guessing games from a safe distance. There came a day when Hazard's health plummeted so badly Gerald was forced to put him back in a pod in the hopes to regain control of the situation "I am not going to lose you, who knows what that would do to Shadow" he grumbled as he had the pod put into a private room to keep others away from Hazard.

Time went slow with the progress of the green twin where as the black one was progressing far better n' GUN had already seen details about him though none of them knew of Hazard of Gerald's orders to the lab workers. "Damn...what am I to do?" Gerald thought worried, he got news recently after a year of the kits being alive that the company was to be shut down n' those whom refused to leave would be forced to do so. The GUN troops tore the Ark apart when assaulting the place exterminating all the experiments that they could most like Shadow were dropped from the Ark in pods to get them away. Not a soul ever saw Hazard n' most had thought he was destroyed along with the many other experiments, the only true thing was Gerald's hidden room had protected the vulnerable kit from the death n' capture of hundreds that fell to that fate, sleeping peacefully till someone finds the room to wake the half-blood.


	3. Unexpected Find

(Writers note: in a First person pov. not Hazards though. Hazard, though a male herm, is termed with She/Her a lot, rarely if ever male terms)

Black Experiment ch. 2 -Unexpected Find-

Ten years had passed since the Ark attack, not a soul had passed through the abandoned work place since the fight had ended n' left the place in shambles. Only in the recent months has something been wandering the Ark's remains the alien race that had built the agreement to use their leaders blood to fabricate the ultimate life-form. The Doom's eye had been searching for any hints to Project: Shadow's remains, yet none were found "where is that thing...hmm?" it looked into an old office n' spotted an oddity. The furthest wall from the door looked to have a gap n' steam slipped from it Black Doom himself soon came out n' used his claw to move said gap exposing a hallway on the other side.

Interested in this unknown location he wandered deeper to see if his project was back in this hidden area "what is back here I don't recall this in Gerald s notes?" Eventually the room came to an end n' on the far end was a still active stasis pod 'hmm? How interesting what all did he do that I am unsure of?' Doom wondered as one of his children held up to him an old paper that had some info. What he read was Project: Hazard, twin hermaphrodite brother to Project: Shadow, Unsuitable environment resulted in Project: Hazard being put back into Stasis. 'odd what is unsuitable about this place?' he thought then read on, much like the Blackarms, this project hates the cold to the point of sickness, the comet of our donor maybe more proper for his development.

He puzzled slightly on it before having a minion open the pod revealing the kit inside. "I can see why he never mentioned the details now" he said as he looked to the green kit n' how he had visible changes from what he's seen from the depictions of Shadow. To his surprise though was when the small kit woke Hazard had panicked n' retaliated knocking the blackarms alien away, n' when Doom tried to stop he bit into the others arm. He had flinched, but easily understood the kits panic "easy child you're safe now" he said trying to calm the green terror. It seemed to work as Hazard let go sniffing the wound first then looked up to the alien lord "w-who are you?" he stuttered slightly as he felt sick still due to the temperature n' not fully recovered from his last sickness.

Not wishing to stay after learning about Shadow being missing, Black Doom had escorted Hazard to his home in the hopes to improve the kits standards since no one knows what became of the main Project "you will do child, we pray you are as good as your missing twin." They noted a quick change when they had gotten into the comet, with the warmth n' humidity it felt far better to Hazard than it did on the Ark "it s so different here" he said as he looked about at the many different aliens that lived in this place. Doom chuckled slightly "that is because our kind don't care much for the cold settings like mortals can" he replied to the kit as he wandered off, Hazard easily following him.

Doom's Pov.  
Things turned very chaotic after I brought Hazard onto the comet...mainly her getting into things she shouldn't be or places not safe for her yet. The one thing that was obvious is the child was behind on training as with the illness that plagued her before, but thankfully I can fix that easily with her now on the Comet. Today I brought her to the room where I would start her on hunting prey "What are we doing dad?" she asked me n' I couldn't help chuckling. "Today we are going to begin your lessons to survive here on the Comet" I told her as she looked around n' though unsure seemed eager to learn.

Lessons for Hazard started with simple things like hunks of meat to teach her to pounce n' using her various killer skills or tied up victims to teach her how to find both lethal n' nonlethal points for various reasons. To teach her silence was not hard surprisingly as it seemed to be natural to her as did a few other tricks to teach. Of all my time alive I had never thought I'd be proud of a half-blooded blackarms offspring that originally in my mind shouldn't have lived in the first place, yet I still am concerned what ever happened to the primary target of mine.

As the months n' years passed, I was surprised that the child got stronger, faster, smarter, n' to my opinion more perfect, for being mainly hedgehog physically though I know she internally the blackarms blood rules the system inside as with reading the papers I found out that such a thing as active DNA is involved as it was mainly blackarms for Hazard. I had after three years of her aboard taken to this hedgehog form to ease her discomfort with being the only one like that on the Comet n' though most of my children found it strange it eased her stress. I had encountered after five years with her that she showed the obvious signs of a hive queen structure with control of the weaker minded blackarms aboard n' it intrigued me deeply to what other secrets she may possess.

In term to the Ark incident, a total of thirty nine years have passed thus far n' soon we would be returning to the planet to harvest food n' hopefully find the one lost child of mine. "Dad...Some of your kin have been sighted near the comet" I heard Hazard speak up n' I nodded to her. "Thank you for the information...head down to the lower levels till I call for you" I ordered her n' she left without argument as we both knew too well that my brother s Death, Wrath, Plague, n' Naugus would all do more harm than good if they learned of what I had done over thirty nine years ago. I had resumed the form I was most known for n' went to greet them since it would be strange to not do so suddenly.

Once every eighty years we would meet up to plan out where we would go to make sure we don't hit the same worlds n' drain it dry that would be bad on our end if we did that "Greetings brother" Wrath spoke to me n' I simply nodded in reply as the various worlds showed up to the list we would choose from "I get Mobius this time Wrath..." I told him before he could claim it n' I could feel that dark glare from him, thankfully he said nothing n' chose elsewhere. We normally don't talk due to none of us getting along, but I was glad nothing crazy started up this time.

I had been glad it was short this time too as I never liked staying off my comet long fearing someone could get in n' do severe harm to it. Once safely back on home ground I sent my dooms eye to bring Hazard back up from below 'uhg...things just get worse with Wrath every time we see him' I thought to myself as I resumed that hedgehog form for Hazard's comfort. It didn't take long for her to come up n' look around "anything bad happen dad?" she had asked me as I sat in a nearby spot to rest myself from the day.

I simply shook my head "no nothing thankfully, you can rest at ease child" I said to her rubbing her head lightly. Hazard purred under my touch, n though I was concerned with the issues that may possibly come along including the possible fights should one of my brothers learn of the hybrid children, I preferred to just take things one step at a time. Our home soon departed away from our place of meeting n soon we were on our way to the one place where Hazard had been made at, the planet Mobius. I knew from our time schedule that the comet would arrive there in nineteen years tops amounting to fifty years since the incident with the Ark.

Though before we would arrive to the planet I had been preparing the young hybrid for the arrival encase we were on winter s door instead of a more habitable situation, not to mention they maybe hostile on the fact we are in term intruding on their planet. As time passed, she grew into one of my best blackarms generals on the fact I didn't think she was ready to be a mother or queen just yet Da, you said we re heading back to the world I was born at right? Hazard asked me as she prepped her blaster n blade for any fights that could happen. I chuckled at her curiousness yes Hazard that is where we are heading to I replied to her hopefully we can find your brother as well. My gut feelings though said something was wrong n I was right when we would arrive to the planet in the following days to come.


	4. Crash Landing n' Unexpected Reuniting

Black Experiment  
Ch.3 –Crash Landing n' Unexpected Reuniting-

Hazards Pov.  
It was easy to note how nervous Black Doom had gotten as we neared the place of my creation yet I was getting that same feeling like it was a poor time to go to Mobius. For a few days we chose to stick to orbiting the planet for safety till we were sure our threat was proven to be false, that seemed to be our mistake as I had been on watch duty the day that turn for the worst on us. I had been keeping an eye out for anything dangerous on planet side that could do us harm n' it was then I noted another comet heading our way 'that can't be right? Didn't father mention that only one comet to a planet?' I thought as it got closer.

It was then I realized it wasn't slowing down 'oh crap!' I bolted to the room Black Doom had been working today "Dad we've got a problem!" I yelled as his attention looked my way "another comet is heading straight for us." He stood up partly worried the other more angered "damn them, they said that it was agreed I claimed Mobius this time" he said just before we were thrown from our feet from impact with the other comet. Black Doom hissed a bit as he got up quickly "He's trying to throw us into the planets gravity" he spoke trying to figure a way out of the mess we were thrown into just now by Wrath. We realized the worst of our problems came from the planet itself as we had taken note of a missile attack that obviously was meant to take both of our comets out.

The blast was enough to split us apart n' force Wrath to leave, but our problems had only just begun with the blast having done more harm than good with the gravity having taken hold of our home n' the damage having compromised the exterior of the comet plummeting to the planet's surface resulted in several issues. One was the comet breaking apart in the air scattering all over a wide span of area below, our poor blackarms were scattered as well with the fall I myself got separated from Black Doom at the incident itself. I came to in a forested area with the comet fragment more than six hundred yards away n' had taken note of two of my kin nearby alive as well.

Having gotten back up n' went over to check on them I knew from the largest plume of smoke in the distance that the main section of the comet had drifted farther than I was currently at 'this can complicate things big time' I thought as I helped up my kindred Blackarms n' looked around for any signs of possible threats. I couldn't stop the trembling that wracked my body as in truth this is the first time I've ever set foot on a planet before n' it left me in a spooked state of mind, yet the two with me seemed to understand my worry n' in the tongue of our kind had told me we should try returning to the main section of our now crippled home. Nodding I agreed to them n' we got on the move to get back before we run into worse trouble n' possibly capture.

We had only been walking maybe an hour before I had this feeling that something or someone was watching us n' I had started to look about with the fear of it being a threat to me n' my kind 'would it just show itself instead of hiding in the shadows like a cat stalking prey' I thought again as I resumed walking though it turned into more a sprint after the feeling crept up on me. Having picked up a stone from earlier in case I needed it with the loss of both my primary weapons I got fed up with the feeling n' threw it behind me n' it did get results as someone dodged it coming into view a human from the looks of it n' I noted they had such strange markings a G.U.N marking on their clothing n' I could tell now that they didn't come alone "Why are you trailing me mortal?" I hissed the two blackarms held their weapons ready.

I heard a chuckle then as this bat lady n' a strange large metal thing came out of the tree line "We were simply checking on whether you're a threat or not…" she said to me earning a grunt. "Darling if I were a threat…I would have killed you n' the humans" I replied back, my tail twitching in agitation "I merely wish to return to my home n' attempt to salvage this mess your people added with Wrath's attack." That is when I noted the bat holding some sort of gun or something similar "we can't risk you being a threat, so come peacefully or we will resort to using force" she ordered at me n' my kin resulting in a laugh from me. I glared at them "you don't want to try that darlings I'm not some toy to simply control, I do as I wish no one tells me what to do only my family can" I said in retaliation to their orders earning their weapons pointed at me n' my kin.

Let's just say it didn't turn out the way I had hoped as when we fought them hoping to scare them off I noted the metal thing suddenly attacked us n' killed my two guardians n' though I badly hurt one of the humans I was quick to avoid further conflict with a thing like that able to be so heavily armed 'if only I had that thing on my side' I had thought looking at it nervously arms up in a sign I was done. Having my arms yanked behind my own back n' tied there wasn't fun nor comfortable as the bat girl chuckled lightly "at least your wise enough to avoid conflicts when they hit impossible odds" she said to me n' I merely hissed a slight bit.

I was forced to follow them to some city which meant further away from home cause they believed me some threat to their home "Look my home was no threat to your people it was Black Wrath's fault we got within your tracking systems at all" I tried to tell them, yet they remained silent at the given time. I could hear the bat girl speaking over some device to someone else, my guess their master or something to that affect "Roger that sir, we'll be back in roughly thirty minutes so long as our guest plays nice" she said as I merely glared at her at the moment I don't trust her at all. She looked back to my general direction though I was looking away since I rightfully wasn't in the mood to listen to the bat "You'll be taken to G.U.N's main lab to be inspected as I don't recall there being someone else that looks similar to my friend even if it's slight."

I looked to her that time as that was a thing to get my attention 'someone else like me?' I had thought at the moment curiously as I remember my twin brother though I thought he was lost due to the incident on the Ark. Arriving to that lab they owned I was a bit more stubborn on going inside the building "Rouge this one's gotten stubborn" I heard the human trying to push me in say n' the bat looked my way annoyed n' I did find it funny. Though I didn't like her grabbing me by the tail to get me to go inside the place "you will behave for chaos sake" she said n' it sort of turned into another fight between us.

"What is going on here Rouge?" I heard another voice say n' as both me n' the bat looked to the direction of the voice, there was no mistaking it the stranger whom spoke up looked so identical to my brother. "S-Shadow?" I spoke up having him look to me n' I was right his red n' violet eyes were something I never forget n' it seemed he didn't mistake me either. He had that stunned look upon him as he may not have been expecting me at all, it was then he walked closer making the bat n' the two humans back off I noted him look to my left shoulder "Haz?" he seemed confused. I wished they didn't tie my hands behind me so I simply chuckled "miss me, dear brother?" I said to him n' his confusion faded to a more shocked look as we both know when he last saw me I was small n' weak.

I found the confusion on the other people in the room funny when Shadow wrapped his arms around me "Damn it Hazard you had me worried sick…I had gone back to the Ark to learn your hiding place had been discovered some time before n' you were gone" he said n' I frowned somewhat I didn't mean to be such a burden to him. He was kind enough to remove my binds n' I placed a hand on his head lightly "Sorry 'bout that Shads, that was out of both our hands with that incident" I replied to him calmly n' he did seem to calm some as well. He let go n' looked to me "you've grown quite a bit haven't you Haz?" he said amused n' I huffed slightly "I never would have thought I'd find you after the loss of the Ark n' all the people aboard it."

"Heh yeah I had thought the same thing after hearing what happened n' I thought I'd fail to find you too" I replied back to Shadow n' fully let go of each other. He motioned for the humans to leave "Shadow, how do you know this stranger?" the bat asked him. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck "well let's just say Hazard is my missing twin" he replied back to her n' she seemed more stunned now, that was kinda funny. Shadow had informed the unit that I was under his watch, but we both knew I would behave with my brother having been found I was eager to learn what he had n' vice versa.

Walking to another less freaky end of this building I noted an odd blue hedgehog waiting in the hall wearing a white vest with gold trim, dark blue jeans, n' his arm looked strange with the metal covering part of it though I doubt that is what that was for. "Hey Shads, who's this?" the blue one asked my brother though I was a bit confused on whom he was n' why he seemed so nice to my brother. Shadow looked to him calmly "this would be my twin brother Hazard, you know when I was frantic aboard the Ark those few months ago n' there was no sign of him there it would seem someone had picked him up n' cared for my brother while we were separated." He seemed surprised for only a moment "well I guess I should introduce myself the names Sonic" he said as he held out his hand to me.

I glanced to my brother for a moment whom nodded softly, n' then I took the hand n' shook it "as my brother said I'm Hazard, you haven't done anything harmful to him have you?" I asked giving him that warning look. Both of them seemed embarrassed suddenly "not exactly we had a bad start, but we are sort of dating now" my twin said throwing me off by that. "Well that wasn't what I was expected" I replied sheepishly as I looked to them then recalled "wait I got to get back to the comet that crashed far off to the west of here."

They both looked to me n' Shadow did recall the object that fell breaking apart in the sky "Is there something we need to be aware of there?" Sonic asked me n' I nodded. I looked to them "My caretaker was on that thing n' I'm nervous to think something bad could have happened to him with the crash" I said to them in return. Both of them seemed unsure of the situation of heading to that place, but I was nervous about Black Dooms health at this time with not knowing how much of my home is still intact from the accident. Rouge seemed to come up now "I'm sure we can search it n' maybe I can find some jewels as well" she chuckled lightly n' I sighed.

Shadow looked to her "you always think of gems when it comes to exploration don't you?" he said in a bland tone n' she just nodded to him "alright fine, I'd at least like to know who your caretaker is Haz?" he said to me. I smiled lightly "you'll see brother trust me I am not that evil" he simply chuckled at my remark to him. "Then we head out at first light, I know Sonic won't agree to this so easily, but I know you have no place to stay so for now we'll give you a room at our place" he said n' Sonic looked surprised n' I chuckled slightly. 'Just a few possible days n' we can get back to the works of restoring home' I thought as I nodded to him n' Sonic "I promise I won't mess the place up" I said in return.

It was true that the sun had set already, but while lying in the bed they offered me I just couldn't sleep 'I sure hope you guys are alright' was my thoughts before I had finally closed my eyes n' drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
